


Wedding Entertainment

by Volo



Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, a hint of one-sided drarry? that's just how I roll, being in the closet, casual attitudes towards casual sex, james is quite the arrogant bastard and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: James rolled his eyes. “Don’t make this complicated. If you’d said yes, I’d already be on my knees.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334902
Kudos: 30





	Wedding Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing more recently in an attempt to motivate myself into studying for my exams. hasn't worked so far, lmao.

Getting married before turning 25 — James shuddered. No sane person would agree to such a thing. The fact that his own parents and grandparents had done it only further cemented that fact.

Malfoy Junior and Flora Longbottom had never been good at making friends, so the extended Weasley family, as Longbottom family friends, had had to show up in droves. And his relatives were, James had come to realise a while back, mostly a drag.

James had thought the one good thing about the Malfoy-Longbottom wedding would be the fact that Malfoy Senior had shelled out for a live performance from the _Jinxes_ , but they proved to be not half as good live as they were on the radio. James had even got bored with laughing at the utter geekiness the pair of the hour exuded — internally, of course, since James hardly needed his dad holding a half-hearted disappointed lecture or his mum acting like she could still make him do chores.

And there was no way his parents wouldn’t notice if James took a potion to ease the boredom.

James sipped his den’s, and caught sight of a figure out on a balcony. Even from across the ballroom, the man was perfectly recognisable — the only other person in the world with that hair colour was currently embarrassing himself doing some sort of duck dance with his wife. Not to mention Malfoy Junior also didn't have that kind of posture. James looked for his own dad and found him joking around with Uncle Ron in the corner. With a smirk, James made his way over to the balcony, silently closing the doors behind him and darkening the glass.

Malfoy was smoking a fag, which surprised James. He’d taken Malfoy for somebody who hid his more Muggle vices carefully. Maybe the prospect of how geeky his grandkids would probably turn out had driven him to this. James imagined Malfoy accompanying a blonde teen in cosplay to a _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ convention, and almost snorted out loud.

Malfoy did look fit smoking, though.

“Malfoy,” he said, imitating his father’s tone, and got to watch Malfoy look up in surprise.

Malfoy deflated a bit when he caught sight of who’d actually spoken.

“James Potter,” Malfoy answered, with a sneer.

The sneer made James adjust his original opening line a bit. He leaned against the railing and said, “So, you want a blowjob?”

Malfoy actually dropped his cigarette. James sniggered. Malfoy hissed, “Think that’s funny, do you?”

“I’m not joking.”

“You — I’m not — You think I’ll get you cheap Euphoria, is that it? Finally burned through your wealth? You’ll proposition any Potions Master who comes your way, no matter if he’s male and married? To a woman, I might add.”

Malfoy eyed him with his lip curled.

What a joke that all was. James could buy Malfoy’s derelict little Manor and still have enough left over to get himself ten years' worth of Elixir to Induce Euphoria. He considered saying this. A part of James wanted to see how far he could push Malfoy Senior before his pride won out over the prospect of a blowie from pro-Keeper James Sirius Potter, but, well, he was horny.

James rolled his eyes. “Don’t make this complicated. If you’d said yes, I’d already be on my knees.”

Malfoy choked. “You —”

James had never seen him speechless before. The man did have a tendency to talk far too much. “Do you need to ask Astoria first? Is that how this whole sham marriage thing works? Does she want to watch? I’m not into women, but I suppose I could try. But you’re not into women either, are you?”

“I’m _absolutely_ — You’re gay? James Potter, star Keeper for the Falcons?” Malfoy’s whole demeanour changed, he stepped back and put on a faux-thoughtful face. “Oh _dear_ , what will the _Prophet_ say?”

“They might say” — James stepped closer. Malfoy watched warily, once quickly casting a look at the darkened glass doors. James came so close Malfoy could feel how James was well on his way to hardness, how it wasn’t a trick — “that it’s really such a scandal that James Potter blew Draco Malfoy during his son’s wedding.” He gently pushed Malfoy into the shadows, up against the wall. Malfoy let him. Their bodies pressed against one another, expensive robes against expensive robes. Time to push even further. “They’d be even more shocked to find that Draco Malfoy then left his own son’s wedding for a while, just to follow James Potter to his hotel room and let him _fuck him_.” He punctuated the last two words with a thrust of his hips.

Malfoy drew his head back. “Well, I won’t do _that_.”

“Alright.” James shrugged and stepped back. “I’ll see you around, then. Well, probably not a lot.”

“Wait.” Malfoy Senior grabbed his arm before James could leave. He then shot a Locking Charm at the door. “Salazar, who taught you these tactics? Surely not Potty and his Merry Band of Redheads?” Ignoring the fact that James was a redhead himself.

“You can’t come twice in such a short while, old man? Is that it?”

“I’ll show you what this old man can do,” Malfoy hissed, drawing James back against him. Pushing him to the ground. James went to his knees easily and smiled up at him. Malfoy undid his robes, his slacks, glaring down at James all the while. Still looking like he had to prove himself even while he had James there just waiting to suck his cock. James wasn’t surprised — the war, James' own Dad, not to mention he’d heard Malfoy had wanted to go into professional Quidditch but hadn’t been good enough. Inadequacy was a thread throughout Malfoy’s life, and James rather suspected he himself made Malfoy feel especially inadequate. The thought made his cock grow a bit harder. “Open up, Potty. Say ‘ _ahhh’_ ; there’s a good boy.”

Really, the man was far more entertaining than anyone else at this joke of a party.


End file.
